LoveCrossed
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A new neighbor moves in, and he has a platypus, and a chihuahua! When they find out the platypus and chihuahua are dating, Perry and Pinky begin to rethink their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Love-Crossed

"There's a new family in the neighborhood, why don't you guys introduce yourselves? They've got a kid your age" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said to Phineas and Ferb. "Okay" Phineas said. "They've also got a pet platypus, and a pet chihuahua!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher continued. "Sounds like we should get along great!" Isabella said. She had slept over the night before. After everyone was through eating, they went down the street to say hello. The new family lived just four houses down from Phineas and Ferb's home. Phineas brought Perry, and Isabella brought Pinky. Ferb knocked on the door. A young boy answered. He was about Phineas and Ferb's age, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt, and khakis. He had brown flip-flops also. "Hey, we're your new neighbors" Phineas greeted. "Hi, my name's Randy" the kid said. "I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, and this is Isabella!" Phineas said. Ferb and Isabella waved hello. "This is mine and Ferb's platypus, Perry" Phineas continued, showing Randy the duck-billed creature. "And this is my chihuahua, Pinky!" Isabella said. Randy's eyes lit up. "I've got a platypus and a chihuahua, too! Wanna see 'em?" Randy asked. "Sure!" Isabella and Phineas said. Randy invited the three inside, and showed them his pets. "The platypus is Panny, and the chihuahua is Pam" Randy informed them. "Why don't you leave your pets here, and I'll show ya the rest of the house?" Randy suggested. "Okay" Isabella and Phineas said together. They sat down Perry and Pinky, and all four of them scampered off. Perry looked at Panny. Panny didn't seem to notice, he was looking at Pam. And Pam was looking right back at him, they seemed to be having a mental conversation. Finally, Panny sighed, and turned to look at Perry and Pinky. "Hey, we were just wondering, are you guys, uh... dating?" Panny asked. Pinky rolled her eyes. "Uh, NO! I mean, is that even POSSIBLE?" she pointed out. "Well, _we're_ dating" Pam informed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Perry and Pinky gasped. They couldn't have heard Pam right. But they did. Pam wrapped her arms around Panny's body, and began kissing his face passionately. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Randy walked in. Randy blushed. "I guess I should tell you that Panny and Pam are dating" he said nervously. "Cool!" Phineas said. "Does that mean that Pinky and Perry might be in love?" Isabella asked cautiously. Pinky and Perry gave each other looks that said, 'In love? _Us_?' Randy laughed. "I'd doubt it! Unless your pets are agents, like mine are!" he joked. Phineas got a wierd look on his face. "Perry _does_ disappear every day..." he said, his voice trailing off. "So does Pinky!" Isabella almost screamed. The four children glanced at the platypus and chihuahua, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!" all four said, including Ferb. The three went home, and along the way, Perry couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was missing out of his and Pinky's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Pinky watched as her owner brushed her hair, as she thought about the events of the day. 'Perry looked so cute' she thought, her thoughts wandering. She shook her head. She did NOT just think that Perry was CUTE. Sure, she liked him, but only as a friend. Right? Wrong. The more she thought about him, the more she realized, she loved him. 'How come I never knew it before?' she wondered. The truth was, she had always known it, but she knew Perry would just turn her down, so she was in denial. SERIOUS denial. Pinky glanced out the window, already wanting to hear his chattering noise.

Perry watched his owners get ready for bed, as she thought about the events of the day. 'God, Pinky looked beautiful' he thought, his thoughts starting to wander. He realized what he had just thought, and shook his head. Did he really just think that? He replayed his thoughts in his head, and thought, 'Do I _love _Pinky?' The more he thought about it, the righter he seemed. He glanced out the window, already wanting to see the way she cutely shook around.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Isabella walked across the street to Phineas's home. Pinky hadn't disapeared like she usually did, so she brought her. Perry hadn't disapeared, either. So when Isabella got there, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under that old tree, with Perry. Pinky smiled when she saw him. Randy came through the gate then, he had brought his pets. He placed them on the grass next to Perry and Pinky. "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked her trademark question. "Nothing, yet" Phineas answered. Phineas invited the guests in so they could look at his blueprints. Perry saw this as his chance. "Hey, Panny, could I speak to you, alone?" he asked cautiously. "Sure" Panny said agreeably. They went into the house, and hid behind the couch, so as not to be heard. Pinky looked at Pam. "I need to talk to you, too" she said. "Okay, what is it?" Pam asked. Pinky hesitated, before saying, "I think I might love Perry" Pam stared for a moment, but then shook her head, and smirked. "So... I thought you said it wasn't possible" she said in a sing-song tone. Pinky rolled her eyes. "I thought that, but then I started thinking of how cute he looked, his deep brown eyes..." her voice trailed off. "You know what I'm saying" she said finally. "Yes, I do" Pam said, still smirking. "Why do I like someone who wil NEVER like me back?" Pinky asked to no one in particular. "I asked that same question, about Panny several years ago. But then he kissed me, and he didn't even TRY to hide it. The point is, you never know who likes you!" Pam said, remembering how she and Panny had began dating.

_MEANWHILE_

"I think I might love Pinky" Perry confessed. Panny smirked. "Well, have you told her?" Panny asked, knowing full well he didn't. "Are you insane? If I tell her, and she doesn't feel the same way, it'll RUIN our friendship!" Perry yelled quietly. "I asked that exact same question about Pam, several years ago, but when I kissed her, she smiled. She liked me, and Pinky likes you" Panny said. Perry wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

**PINKY'S DREAM**

_Perry grabbed my shoulders. I could tell he wanted to say something. Suddenly, as fast as lightning, he kissed me. I resisted at first, not sure what was happening. Then he pulled away, and said the three words I had wanted to hear him say for the past week. "I love you"_

**THIRD-PERSON**

Pinky woke up from her glorious dream. She didn't want it to end. She glanced at the clock. She saw that Isabella had already woken up, so she went downstairs to greet her. Isabella smiled. "Hey there, Pinky! Wanna come with me to Phineas and Ferb's house?" she asked. Pinky barked happily in return. Isabella attached Pinky's leash to Pinky's collar, and opened the door. Pinky ran across the street, and stopped at the gate. Isabella giggled. "Excited, are we?" Isabella joked to Pinky. She opened the gate. Randy was already there, helping Phineas and Ferb with the machine. "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella said. "We're buiding a crush machine!" Phineas said. "What's it do?" Isabella asked. "You step inside it, then it analyses your brain, and tells everyone who your secret crush is! It works on animals, too" Phineas explained. Pinky got worried. She simply COULDN'T have Perry finding out her crush, she just couldn't! But the machine was finished, and everyone shoved Pinky in. Before she could get out, Phineas turned on the thing, and a few moments later, everyone, including Pinky heard the machine say, "Pinky. Crush: Perry" Everyone gasped. Pinky burst out into tears when she saw Perry's reaction. She ran across the street. She really didn't want to see anyone at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Pinky lay in her bed, still sobbing. She was startled by somebody knocking on the door. When she turned to see who it was, she started crying all over again. Perry came up to her, with a look that was mixed of concern, and something else Pinky couldn't quite place. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Pinky glared at him, but then started bawling again. She knew glaring would NOT be the way to win someone's heart. "No, I'm not. I just had my crush told to the entire city of Danville!" Pinky said through her sobs. "So... it was true?" Perry asked carefully. "Why do you care?" Pinky asked. Perry hesitated, before saying, "Because I love you" Pinky stared at him in disbelief. "You're just saying that to make me feel better" she said. "If that were true, would I do this?" Perry said. He leaned in, until his lips were touching Pinky's.

**PINKY'S POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. When he pulled away, I could tell my mouth was hanging open in shock.

**THIRD-PERSON**

"Wow" Pinky said after a moment. Perry chuckled. "Surprised?" he asked playfully. "Duh. I didn't think I would ever see you do that" Pinky said, rolling her eyes. "Well, do you want me to do it again?" Perry asked, placing his hand on top of Pinky's paw. "Okay" Pinky said nervously. They kissed again, this time it was softer and sweeter than anything in the world.


End file.
